joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Randy Orton (Mega-Composite)
1= |-|2= |-|Entrance Attire= |-|In-Ring Attire= Summary Going by the ring-name Randy Orton, Randle Keith Orton is a third-generation american professional wrestler currently employed by WWE under the Smackdown LIVE brand. Orton made his wrestling debut in the year 2000 at the Mid-Missouri Wrestling Association-Southern Illinois Conference Wrestling (MMWA-SICW) in St. Louis, Missouri, where he was trained by not only the staff of the promotion, but his father, Bob Orton Junior as well. He wrestled for the promotion for one month, where he performed with wrestlers such as Phil e. Blunt, Ace Strange and Mark Bland. Orton also refereed a few matches with World Organized Wrestling (WOW), a promotion where his uncle, Barry Orton, worked. Throughout his career as a professional wrestler, which kicked-off on the previously mentioned MMWA-SICW and is on-going on Smackdown LIVE, Orton has undergone numerous changes both wrestling and appearance-wise; took part in many feuds against the likes of the Undertaker and John Cena; joined the iconic stable known as "Evolution", which was consistent of Ric Flaire, Triple H and Batista; won numerous singles and tag team championships, with some of his most notable accomplishments is being the youngest WWE Champion in history at 24, beating out Brock Lesnar by one year, and his number of WWE Championship victories - 9 of which are WWE Championships and 4 of which are World Heavyweight Championships Currently over on Smackdown LIVE, Orton won his most recent championship, defeating Bobby Roode for the United States Championship at Fastlane 2018, but losing it in a Fatal-Four-Way match at WrestleMania against Bobby Roode, Rusev and Jinder Mahal, with the latter emerging victorious and walking out with the title. As previously mentioned, his career as a full-time wrestler is still on-going. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C Name: Randy Orton, Randle Keith Orton, "The Legend Killer", "The Apex Predator", "The Viper" Origin: WWE Gender: Male Age: 39 years Classification: American Professional Wrestler Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Stamina, Stealth, Enhanced Senses, Unpredictability, One Hit Kill (Via the RKO), Non-Physical Interaction, Reversal (Is capable of countering... damn near anything into an RKO), likely Resistance to: Empathic Manipulation (As indicated below, Orton clearly competed in the Tournament of Power and is one of its strongest fighters, thus he should have been unaffected by Ribrianne's Light of Love), and Precognition (Even with the powers of the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos was completely unaware of Orton's presence, as he was still monologuing while Orton was preparing for the RKO) Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse level (Is more experienced than Cody Rhodes/Stardust, the latter of whom is billed from the 5th Dimension, and has wrestled him on numerous occasions. More experienced than Ricochet, "who feels like he stepped out of another dimension". Fought and defeated MCU Hulk. RKO'd DCEU Superman. Interrupted the battle between Vegeta and Goku, before one-shotting them with the RKO. Bodied Super Saiyan 3 BoG Goku. RKO'd Burning Ultimate Warrior Jiren, who battled against Ultra Instinct Goku and is superior to Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Vegeta. RKO'd Thanos armed with the Infinity Gauntlet) Speed: Immeasurable (Stardust's 5-D, so this is his speed level by default) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Is capable of power-slamming and lifting wrestlers such as Rusev, Sheamus and Kevin Owens, who weigh over 120 kg) Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: High (Can compete in matches lasting over 30 minutes. Likely lasted through the entire Tournament of Power) Range: Standard Melee Range. Varies via the RKO. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Likely none notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * RKO: '''Orton simply maneuvers towards his target, leaps forward, grabs onto their head (or whatever top/front they may have), and drives them down to the ground, dealing what is bound to be alotta damage. This move has been memed to death over the past few years... but who needs another meme-tier profile? Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:WWE Category:Superhumans Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Memes Category:ZeroTC01's profiles Category:Mega-Composite Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users